koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Shermie
Shermie (シェルミー, Sherumī) is a video game character in the King of Fighters series who first appeared in The King of Fighters '97 as a member of the New Face Team. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi who is the dark counterpart to Benimaru Nikaido. Shermie and Angel have the largest bust measurement of all King of Fighter females (92 cm). It is stated on her profile on KOF 10th she was based on the character Fujiko Mine from the anime Lupin the 3rd. Aside from the main body of the KOF series, Shermie also stars in her own character image album. Both versions of her are voiced by Hazuki Nishikawa. __TOC__ Story The King of Fighters The true origins of the Orochi fighter known as Shermie are shrouded in mystery. She, along with Yashiro Nanakase and Chris formed a music band called "CYS" (based on the first letter of the name of each member), where Shermie played the keyboards. They enter the KOF tournament due to Yashiro's grudge against rival band player, Iori Yagami. Though originally not qualified for the tournament due to deciding to enter after the preliminaries were over, they succeeded in getting in by individually assaulting and defeating each member of the Sports Team. Shermie assaulted Lucky Glauber and took his invitation to the tournament as Yashiro and Chris did from his teammates. When she remembers her duties as one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi, she uses the tournament to gather enough power to awaken Orochi, which is successful in Orochi's possession of Chris. The New Face Team ending in KOF '97 has Yashiro killing off both Shermie and Chris before committing suicide. It is believed that this ending, along with the fact that Yashiro and Shermie are willing to give their lives for the resurrection of the Orochi, reinforces the fact that the New Face Team most likely perished in this tournament. SNK Gals' Fighters Although considered to be non-canon, it is revealed that the New Face Team are now living peacefully. They have long given up on awakening Orochi, due to his foul mood after being resurrected. A letter informs her of the Queen of Fighters tournament. Interested in the tournament's participants and prize, she enters QOF. After winning the tournament, she uses the K' Talisman to get a cage for her new hamster, which is having babies soon. She is happy at first, until Yashiro points that she could have used the talisman to free Orochi. Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Despite being another non-canon, The story takes place where Shermie beats Lucky in a basketball match to obtain his invitation to the tournament. She originally enters to create scene in order to help promote her band for their concert the following week but simply forgets her initial reasons by the end of the competition. She is congratulated by Yashiro and Chris for her victory, the two excited and convinced their next performance will be a huge success. Personality Shermie is very outgoing and friendly. She doesn't seem to take battle too seriously, often dancing around and picking up her cellphone during battle. Shermie blows a kiss towards her opponent before the battle begins. She only seems to do this when fighting against a male character that she finds attractive. She seems to dislike noisy people, as seen in her special intro with Brian Battler in KOF '98UM. Powers * Ignore Weight - She can grab and throw anyone in spite of their weight. Fighting Style When not using her Orochi powers, Shermie relies on grappling as her combat style. She is also quite agile and some of her moves represent gymnastics. She performs a variety of body slams, most involving acrobatic moves, and some counter throws. Her grappling gameplay is further improved in KOF98 and further expanded in KOF2002. She seems to be based on Joshi Puroresu, that being female Japanese professional wrestling. She uses the Diamond Dust move, which is popular in Japan and her bridging German suplexes, specially her Shermie Flash resemble the way joshi wrestlers execute the move. The SDM version of the Shermie Flash has her hold her enemies and trying to count to three, if she is successful, the enemy will lose all of his health. This is a nod to the bridging German suplex in wrestling, as it consists in the wrestler execute the move and holding the opponent with his/her shoulders touching the mat. The referee will count to three, and if the opponent does not kick out of the bridge, the match will be finished and the attacker will be the winner. Shermie also performs face-sitting throws. Shermie's new move for King of Fighters '02, "Baku New Suplex", is a play on the Japanese slang "bakunyuu", which can be used to imply that a woman has large breasts. Music * Bloody - The King of Fighters 97, 98, R-2 and 2002 *'Re:Bloody' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Image Song * The Song of Fighters II - Shared image song with other King of Fighters characters * 'Believe - '''NEO-GEO DJ Station 2 Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters '98 * The King of Fighters R-1 * The King of Fighters R-2 * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match * SNK Gals' Fighters * The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Clark * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters Neowave * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * The King of Fighters: Kyo Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second and fifth title) - unplayable *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack *KOF Gals Mahjong *SNK Gals Island Jintori Puzzle Miseteagemasu *SNK Gals Island Techu Typing Omigotodesu *SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2003 - in the edit team's ending *The King of Fighters XIII - in the France stage *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Similar Characters * Orochi Shermie See Also * Shermie/Quotes * Shermie/Move list Cards Sprites Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Gallery Image:Shermie-striker.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 artwork Image:Shermie-hq2.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 artwork kofnw-shermie.jpg|KOF Neowave artwork Image:KOF-Kyo230.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo portrait Image:Shermie pachinko.jpg|Shermie in the first KOF pachinko Image:Shermie beachattack.jpg|Shermie in SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack Shermie-galsislandtype.jpg|''SNK Gals Island Techu Typing Omigotodesu Image:Snkcharasound shermie.jpg|Character image album cover shermn2.jpg shermn22.jpg Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:SNK Gals' Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:French Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in February Category:Wrestlers Category:Deceased